Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, commonly referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed in order to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir.
FIG. 1 shows a diagram of an example well (100) near a geological formation (103). The well includes surface structures (101) such as a derrick and tanks for holding fluids. The well (100) further includes a borehole (102) and various completion components (104) such as bridge plugs or packers that isolate the borehole (102) into sections (105)-(107). A casing may also be present to strengthen the walls of the borehole. By isolating individual sections (105)-(107) of the well, each section (105)-(107) may be independently operated which in some cases enhances the production of hydrocarbon fluids.
Improvement of operations performed on individual sections (105)-(107) of the well may improve the production of the well.